The major goal of this proposal is the application of existing multidimensional slit-scan technology to the study of urine for detection of cancer of the urinary bladder and its precursors. This includes: A) Establish a data base on existing static cell multidimensional slit-scan cytofluorometer to verify the feasibility of the slit-scan technique in separating cells from catheterized and irrigation specimens of the urinary bladder into pattern classes of normal and abnormal; B) Explore the full set of features available from multidimensional slit-scan to determine a feature set providing information useful in cell classification. Of particular interest is the accurate recognition of the precursors of bladder cancer; C) Extension of the static cell studies to voided urine to determine the feasibility of utilization of that specimen source; D) Study techniques for handling, preservation, cell dispersal and staining of specimens to achieve a protocol for automated static and flow analysis; E) Analyze specimens on the multidimensional slit-scan flow system to develop a flow data base; and F) Study the occurrence, location, and movement of clusters of cell vectors in multidimensional slit-scan feature space as a function of time or patient treatment to provide information relative to the course of disease and of prognostic value. Additionally, the study may provide information useful in subclassification and diagnosis.